


The Beach

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Horseback riding and sex on the beach.





	The Beach

Title: The Beach  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 2472  
Notes: Requested by almond_joyz and huesos_potter. Thanks to my incomparable (jetsetting) beta the_vixxmeister!

"What are you doing for the next ten days?" Harry settled onto the sofa next to Ginny, who was reviewing strategies in the Holyhead Harpies playbook. He put his hand on her leg and massaged it gently. 

Ginny looked up. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you." 

"Here, let me take this." Harry levitated the book out of her lap, and before she could protest he had it well out of her reach. 

"Harry, come on. You know I hate it when you do that." 

"Yes, I know. But it's the only way to get you to pay attention." Harry smiled, and set the playbook down on the kitchen table on the other side of the room. "Now, what are you doing for the next ten days?" 

"Preparing for the upcoming Quidditch season which, in case you forgot, is starting--"

"September 5th. Exactly two weeks away." Harry leaned closer, and absently fingered the golden snitch pendant on the necklace she wore. He'd given it to her to celebrate her making the team last season. She smelled faintly of Strawberries. "From what I've seen, you don't need any help studying strategies." 

"Well, Gwenog came up with a few new plays, and—"

He quieted her with a kiss, gently prying open her lips with his tongue. "Gin, I'm asking you to go away with me." 

"Really?" she smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just thought we could have a romantic vacation, since we didn't take a honeymoon." Harry's fingers moved up under her t-shirt, and he stroked her stomach; her body quivered under his touch. "I've been doing some research, and I've found the perfect place for us to go. It's in Mexico. Puerto Vallarta." 

"Wow, I'm impressed." Ginny curled her body against him, throwing her leg over his, and slid into his lap so she was straddling him. "You've got my attention now. What's in Puerto Vallarta?" 

"It's a resort town, with beautiful beaches. There will be Muggles around, but I've secured us a place where we won't be interrupted. We'll have a little private beach all to ourselves." He cupped her breasts in his hands, fondling her nipples through her shirt. "We can do anything we want." 

"I like that idea," she purred, leaning forward and grinding her hips against him. She felt the bulge between his legs stiffen. 

"I thought you might." Harry chuckled. 

"When do we leave?" 

"What's wrong with now?" 

"For one thing, we haven't packed…"

"Who needs clothes?" 

Ginny smiled. "Now, I definitely like that idea. Although I do have one thing I'd like to bring with us. I've been saving it since our honeymoon...that is, our first honeymoon." 

Harry moved his hands up under her shirt and squeezed her breasts. "Will I like it?"

"I have a feeling you will." Ginny winked.

* * * 

"Harry, it's just gorgeous." Ginny sighed contentedly as Harry's arms came around her while they stood on the front steps of their private hut admiring the breathtaking view spread out before them. "I'm glad you talked me into this. Mexico really is beautiful."

"It is. But really, you've been working so hard – both of us have – and it's been awhile since we've had some productive time alone." Harry moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. Then he glided his hands up her arms and began to work her shoulders with his fingers. "I thought this would make the perfect spot." 

"That feels good. And when you say 'productive' time, are you meaning to imply that you're not satisfied with our sex life?" She glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. 

Harry blushed. "Gin, anytime we have sex is amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better." 

"Because I was thinking, while we're here we could try something new." 

"I'm listening." 

"Well, I happened to notice they offer private horseback rides on the beach..."

* * * 

The horse was waiting for them, along with a lone attendant who appeared to be occupied with a magazine, when they walked up the beach early the next morning; the sky was a clear blue, sparsely dotted with clouds and the sun sparkled on the water. They walked slowly, enjoying the breeze and the quiet, relaxed atmosphere. 

"Have I mentioned how fantastic you look in that suit?" Harry remarked, taking yet another approving look at her in the emerald green two-piece swimsuit she'd originally bought for their honeymoon. Her hair was back in a ponytail, and she'd tied a filmy white sarong around her waist; the hem fluttered just above her ankles.

She paused and stood on the balls of her feet to kiss him. "Yes. But I love hearing it," she said, and she rifled her fingers through his hair. Then her hands traveled down his back and squeezed his buttocks. "You look pretty fanciable yourself. I think the ocean air agrees with you." 

Harry's cheeks flushed, but he looked pleased. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. "You're sure you wouldn't rather just go back to the hut?" he said. He traced the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, and her mouth parted. She teased him with her tongue. 

"I'd love to. But first, I really want to go for a ride." Ginny glanced at the chestnut horse, which stood about twenty yards away tied to a wooden fence; it was a very large, muscular animal that reminded her of an Irish Draught Horse. "The horse is beautiful, isn't it?" 

Harry warily eyed the horse, whose well-kept coat glistened in the sun. "Yeah," he agreed with a half-smile. "Certainly better looking than a thestral. But are you sure it'll hold both of us?" 

"I made sure they knew that we'd be riding together so they'd give us a good horse. Now believe me, you'll be very happy we did this. Remember the motorbike…" 

"Yes…" 

"Imagine what it might have been like if we'd actually ridden it, the way it would feel, how it would move..." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

A look of understanding crossed Harry's face. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He took her hand and practically pulled her toward the waiting horse.

The attendant, a lanky, soft-spoken olive-skinned man with dark hair, said very little to them as he helped them onto the horse; although the attendant did give Ginny a little smile as he handed her the reins. Judging by the way his muscles tensed against her back, Harry had noticed; Ginny fought to conceal the smile that flitted across her mouth. A fire had already started in her belly, and she could hardly wait until they were out of earshot. 

For a few minutes they rode in silence and took in the breathtaking view of the calm blue water rimmed by palm trees and golden sand. Beach houses were set far back across the road behind a barrier of trees, and there didn't seem to be anyone else around other than sea birds and the occasional dot of a boat drifting on the water along the horizon. To Ginny it was like paradise. She leaned back against him, the reigns loose in her fingers, and he moved his hands from her hips to her stomach, then ran his lips over her hair. 

She inhaled deeply, and let the crisp air fill her lungs. "I could live here," she said. "We really ought to come back, and bring Ron and Hermione. They'd love it." The easy, swaying rhythm of the horse between her legs was beginning to have an effect. The first hints of desire coursed through her limbs; she moved her hips forward just a little to apply a hint of pressure. It was like a hot water bottle had been broken, as waves of warmth washed over her. Behind her, Harry's erection began to take shape against her buttocks.

"Yes, it is lovely," Harry remarked, although from the way he was now pressing and rubbing against her from behind, he wasn't thinking about the scenery. He kissed the side of her neck, his hands stroking her stomach and sliding tantalizingly close to the hot spot between her legs. "Why don't we go a bit faster?"

"Sure." She let him have the reins. His arms tightened around hers and his thighs closed around her thighs and he leaned forward, giving the horse a gentle kick with his feet. The horse began to trot, and then broke into a full gallop, and soon they were sprinting down the beach at an exhilarating speed that reminded Ginny of how she felt on a broom. The wind blew in her face, whipping against her cheeks. She laughed, but it was lost in the wind. 

Her body rocked with the rhythm of the horse; whenever she leaned against Harry, she felt his hardness against her back, which only served to increase her own desires. His arms came around her, his hands still holding the reins, and pressed firmly into her stomach. He slowed the horse's pace, and she guided his hands down between her legs, holding them there with her own. Then she began to grind her buttocks into his erection. 

Harry groaned in her ear. "Bloody hell…" 

"Let's stop," she said.

"No," he answered huskily, pressing his lips against her neck. 

"Harry…" 

"Just a little longer, Gin." He kissed her, sucking her skin. 

So the horse continued to trot while Harry massaged her cunt. Harry's erection was near full-strength; she could feel the tip of his cock clearly through his swimming shorts; he was getting very close. 

"Oh my god," she groaned a short time later. Her head was swimming, consumed with the mounting tension between her legs. She could barely breathe with it. "Harry. I'm…I can't…I have to...I'm almost…" 

He kissed her shoulder, and slowed the horse to a walk. They were nearing the end of the beach, well out of sight of any houses or boats. Even the sea birds seemed to have vanished. He slipped his fingers between the elastic of her bikini bottoms and into her hot, wet folds, pressing against the inner ridges of her vagina. By now her clit was so swollen she knew that the moment he touched it, she would be put over the edge. 

"Let's masturbate together," she breathed. "You do me, and I'll do you." 

"Fuck yes," he answered. She could feel him smiling against her. He stopped the horse. "Do it." 

So while his fingers inched closer to her clit, she ground her hips and buttocks into his cock as hard as she could. His body tensed; his neck arched and his head went back. A low, guttery moan escaped his throat. The horse shifted as it found its footing in the sand, but the movement hardly broke their concentration. Before long, Harry had exploded against her, the warmth of him coming through his shorts. At almost the exact moment, he placed his fingertip on her clit, and it was like he'd released a cork; she came all over his fingers, and soaked the inside of her bathing suit. 

"Harry…" she breathed, a smile stretching across her face. 

"Yes," he answered, knowing what she wanted without her having to say a word. He got off the horse with only mild difficulty, and then lifted his arms to help her down. The moment he had her, they dropped onto the sand a short distance away from the horse; Harry was on top of her, and had pinned her down between his arms. She removed his glasses, and then took his face firmly in her hands. 

"Make love to me," she demanded. "Don't hold anything back." 

He went to work. Seconds later, she felt her bikini bottoms being pulled away. The breeze hit her wet hair and she gasped, but then the hot warmth of his once-again hard cock sliding into her replaced the cold. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, hugging him tightly as he thrust his hips against hers. Her body molded into the sand. 

She raked her fingers through his hair. "So did that man make you jealous?"

"What man?" he panted, increasing the frequency of his thrusts. 

"The man with the horse. He smiled at me." 

Harry smiled; he was all too familiar with the game she was playing with him. "So?"

"So, did it make you jealous?" 

"Hell yes. It made me so bloody jealous I wanted to do a full Body-Bind hex on him." 

"Because there's no reason to be jealous, Harry. No man can satisfy me like you do," Ginny purred. "I love the way you feel inside me, filling me up with your massive cock. I could fuck you twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, for the rest of my life. Would you like it if I did that?" 

"Yes," he grunted, as he built up strength inside her. Then she abruptly turned him on his back and sat up, straddling him. First she released her hair from the ponytail, and let it fall around her shoulders. Then she untied the top of her bathing suit and dropped it on the sand; her breasts fell free, bouncing with each of his thrusts. Her dark pink nipples were rock hard. She ground her hips into him, moving faster as she pressed her swollen clit urgently against the base of his cock. He took hold of her breasts and squeezed them possessively, pinching her nipples.

"Oh. Fuck. Oh. FUCK. Oh YES!!" she screamed as she rode him, and their voices intermingled as they came together. "Oh Harry, I love you so much." She fell forward, her breasts crushed against his chest while his fingers first grabbed her buttocks, then moved slowly up the curve of her back and into her hair. 

"God, Gin, you are so bloody beautiful," he murmured in her ear, then flicked it with his tongue. "I love you more than anyone else in the world." 

She raised her head just enough to gaze into his eyes, which still never failed to mesmerize her even after all their years together. Then she kissed his chest, lightly tracing her fingertips over his nipples. Her hair curtained her face, lightly tickling his sides. Then she felt him start, and he sat up, reaching for his glasses.

"Um, Gin we've got a problem." 

"What?" she asked, disappointed. 

"The horse is gone. I think we spooked him." 

"Shit." She looked around, but their chestnut-haired companion was nowhere to be seen. "How did we not notice—oh yes, well never mind," she said, in response to the knowing look in Harry's eyes, "I suppose we should go find him." 

"Then, once we do, let's have another go, shall we?"

"Potter, you are one horny wizard." She grinned. "But I love it."


End file.
